<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comparing Situations by Wolfcry22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617221">Comparing Situations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22'>Wolfcry22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shame [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, Dean Winchester Whump, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Depressed Dean Winchester, Drunk John Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gen, John Winchester Bashing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After rounding up as many people as possible to dig up a body that John buried in Bobby’s salvage yard, Dean’s not in the mood to deal with anyone, Castiel included. All of the anger that Dean has felt for so long comes bubbling to the surface with no end in sight and it will be explosive. (Based on an episode from the TV show Shameless)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shame [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comparing Situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an exert from arguably one of my favorite seasons from Season 3 episode 5 where Fiona is yelling at Jimmy about what is going on in her life being more important than what is going on with his. I could see Dean doing the same and decided to give him arguably the strangest group to help him fix a wrong John had done. Unfortunately Castiel is caught in the crossfire since that is what usually happens in the show as well. This will definitely be canon divergent since these characters weren’t all alive at the same time. I hope you all enjoy!</p><p>Warning for strong language and possibly triggering themes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean shoved the shovel into the ground and felt the nearly frozen ground barely give way. He muttered a string a swears, the most vile he could think of, and shoved the shovel back into the ground to repeat the process.</p><p>    He had been digging for what felt like almost a week, trying to locate the body of a local man that John had killed when he was turned into a werewolf. However, he hadn’t had enough sense not to bury him in Bobby’s yard, but that was what happened when John completed a hunt when drunk. Although his hunting skills were still impressive, the alcohol would always make him do stupid things and this was probably at the top of the list. Police were looking for the man and it would only be a matter of time before they ventured to the edge of Bobby’s property and started to excavate it once the cadaver dogs locked onto the man’s scent. The only hope that Dean had of saving everyone in his family from going to prison, or at least having their world positively shattered, was to find the body and then dispose of it somewhere that wasn’t Bobby’s salvage yard. </p><p>    “Find anything?”</p><p>    Dean looked up, pressing his brow against his raised forearm and wiping hard, only succeeding in smearing the sweat more across his forehead. “Not yet,” he called back, shovel snapping into the ground so hard that Dean felt the wooden shaft of the shovel give, almost splintering. “Try over where Clyde and Wayne gave up, Sammy.”</p><p>    John had recruited a couple drunks from the bar under the false pretense that there was money buried in the yard. Dean liked Clyde and Wayne enough. They never gave him any trouble, but they weren’t the sharpest tools in the shed either. It seemed that decades of alcoholism had killed what remaining brain cells they may have possessed and sent them on a trajectory that involved listening to John, which was never a good idea. Either way, Dean was glad that they were there, but they were about as much help as a hernia. They were still fairly drunk if not hungover and wouldn’t be able to dig for long before either passing out or needing a break. However they were at least helpers and beggars couldn’t be choosers in this situation. </p><p>    Sam threw his shovel over his back and trudged forward. Dean couldn’t hear him mutter, but he guessed that his brother was about as thrilled with helping out as Dean was. However, this was the situation they found themselves in and unless they wanted to go to prison or a mental hospital, they had better get digging.</p><p>    “Stupid son of a bitch,” snarled Bobby, pulling his own weight with a pickax just a could paces away from Dean. He had been working nearly as hard as Dean despite his age since this was his property and he was going to go down harsher than anyone if the police found the body, possibly even worse than John. “Who the fuck buries a body this close to the place their children are practically living?”</p><p>    Dean let out a snort of amusement. “Shouldn’t you be asking what kind of father actually kills someone? I’m starting to think he may have just been a debt collector instead of a werewolf like Dad said.”</p><p>    “I heard that,” seethed John from where he was leaning against an old junk car that had tetanus written all over it. “And what would you have done different, smartass?”</p><p>    Dean rolled his eyes, able to plunge the shovel deeper into the ground thanks to his anger. He tossed the shovel covered in gravel and dirt he had managed to pick up aside and laughed under his breath. “Oh, I don’t know, not be such a boneheaded bastard. Maybe start there.” His voice was so low than there was no possible way for John to hear him. The bitterness could be detected for miles, especially since this was one of the first times that Dean actually spoke to his father directly. Usually Dean attempted to avoid that at all costs. </p><p>    They continued on in silence for the time being until Sam let out a short huff a couple of paces away. “Dean, look who’s here,” Sam muttered, eyes alit in surprise.</p><p>    Dean looked to where Sam was pointing and saw the familiar trench coat clad angel with ocean blue eyes and unruly black hair. He crept forward almost cautiously, noticing the ragtag group of people that were digging some impressive holes in the salvage yard. </p><p>    “And this must be the illusive Castiel,” broke in Masie from where she was leaning on her shovel that was shoved into the ground. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail while wisps of her hair rose up from her scalp. “Heard a lot of drunken stories about you. I was beginning to think you didn’t exist.”</p><p>    “More like didn’t care,” Bobby muttered, head shaking gravely.</p><p>    If Castiel heard him he made no sign of it. Instead he faced Dean directly. “I apologize for my absence. There is a war in heaven and—“</p><p>    Dean let out a growl that turned into a full body groan as he lifted his hand to push the backs of his gloves against his forehead. “For fuck’s sake, why are we still talking about this? I mean really?”</p><p>    Castiel’s eyes glazed over at Dean’s dismissive tone before the normal self-righteous quality came back over Castiel. “Dean, I always come when you call. I am there for you and when I need the same courtesy you claim that you are unable to help or that you are ‘busy’. That does not seem fair to me when I am fighting a war and you don’t want to hear it.”</p><p>    Dean’s eyes hardened, jaw clenched so tightly that he swore it would break off. “You want to talk about a war, huh? I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>    He swiveled his head around to point at Sam. “This guy had a demon blood addiction. Yeah, don’t ask me how that possibly happened on my watch, but it did. He went through detox and he also had these weird psychic abilities that a demon gave him as a baby. Oh, and also he ended up screwing that very same demon that got him addicted to demon blood, so yeah that happened.”</p><p>    Sam’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. He thrust his shovel against the ground where it landed with a thud. “Dean?!”</p><p>    Dean looked to him with an impartial shrug. “Just saying it like it is, Sammy.”</p><p>    Sam ducked back in time for Dean to take a furious step toward Castiel. “I have to talk to Garth through a puppet or he won’t answer me because his brain got scrambled on his last hunt.”</p><p>    Upon hearing his name, Garth looked up from where he had been leaning against one of the messed up cars. He had hardly been digging, but Masie had allowed him to dig by her just so he didn’t get on Dean’s nerves, which was a real possibility when he was in any proximity of him.</p><p>    “And if I hear Rufus one more time tell me that ‘hunting is a choice and you can make it a great lifestyle’ I am going to burn my eyes out with battery acid!”</p><p>    Rufus had been working close to Bobby and exchanged a glance with the veteran hunter. Bobby waved his hand dismissively, willing Dean to cut it out with his rant before he got himself into trouble. Rufus and Garth weren’t exactly violent, but they could turn if need be when someone was disrespecting them so blatantly.</p><p>    “Masie’s boyfriend left her for a man so there goes her confidence just out the window!”</p><p>    “Hey,” snarled Masie, joining Sam in the club of wanting to beat Dean to a bloody pulp. “Thanks for telling the whole fucking yard!”</p><p>    Dean ignored her. “This yard is a death trap!” He kicked his foot outward and sent a piece of rusted metal flying towards Castiel. The angel stepped aside, barely doing so in time so that the edge of the metal object grazed his pants, ripping a few strands without breaking skin or flesh. “And I have three drunk assholes operating power tools behind me!”</p><p>    Dean let out another cackle, bringing his grimy fingers through his hair. “And the bastards I were hunting made me crash my Baby into a guardrail! Oh, and if we don’t find this body here we’re all going to prison and not the kind that’s right around the corner. Oh no, we’re going to actual prison and probably never getting out because this idiot-“ Dean shoved a furious hand in John’s general direction where he struggled to remain awake thanks to the hangover brimming behind his eyes. “-decided to kill something that I’m pretty sure was not a creature but an actual human that had a debt out on him. Now we’re all pulled in this fucking hole with him!”</p><p>    Bobby exchanged a glance with Rufus, both looking rather stunned at Dean’s outrage. “Um, Dean,” Bobby began questioningly. </p><p>    “So, you wanna talk?” Dean reached down and grabbed a shovel that had been thrown away when Bobby decided to use the pickax. “Fine, talk your face off about how your angel buddies are a bunch of dicks, but dig while you do it.” He threw the shovel forward so that it landed at Castiel’s feet.</p><p>    His eyes glanced down to the shovel and then up to Dean. His head gave a minuscule tilt, eyes rounding in trouble at the sheer anger that Dean’s voice seemed to hold for him despite Castiel unsure what he had possibly done to cause it.</p><p>    “Here we go,” grunted Sam as he trailed over to stand beside Masie. “They’re about to have a showdown and Cas doesn’t even know it yet. Too bad he doesn’t have enough knowledge to know that staying quiet and not giving Dean a fight is the surefire way to piss my brother off.” </p><p>    Castiel stooped to pick up the shovel and tightened his fingers around it. For a moment it looked like he was going to dig until he suddenly threw the shovel back in Dean’s direction. “Why is everything that you go through more important than what I do? Are we not friends? Friends are able to talk to each other about problems they may have and you never care to listen to what I have to say.”</p><p>    “That’s not true. I—“</p><p>    “What is important to me should be important to you.” Castiel took a daring step forward with his eyes aglow in heavenly fury.</p><p>    Dean took a step back towards Castiel, squaring up to him and expecting him to lash out at him at any moment. “We are literally digging up a body. How can you even compare our situations? Just stay out of Heaven and away from other angels. Is it really that hard or can you only speak Enochian? Maybe you’re just too stupid to understand?”</p><p>    Shock coursed through Castiel’s body as he stood rigid, eyes glinting in hostility before the crack in his facade had Castiel trembling. He shook his head at the harshness of Dean’s voice and turned on his heels to dart from the yard without so much as looking back.</p><p>    “Yeah, get the hell outa here,” Dean roared, fist pumped into the air hoping that his voice sounded fiercer than he felt. </p><p>    There was a grumble from Sam once Dean turned to look at his brother. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the look of disgust Sam had on his face. “What? What?” </p><p>    “You didn’t have to be that harsh with him. We’re not the only ones going through things. So is he,” Sam reminded him firmly.</p><p>    “Then you go have a chick-flick moment with him while I get all this shit figured out. Because I for one am not going to spend the rest of my years staring at the inside of a prison cell. You do what you want.” Dean gazed around the yard at the sheer silence that had taken over. “Anyone else have anything they want to say or can we get this shit done?!”</p><p>    There were a few hushed murmurs while Dean picked up his shovel and started to thrust it back against the ground, slapping the round part against the gravel instead of the tip as one would generally do when using a shovel correctly. He uttered a string of swears, body rigid in rage while continuing to place his body full force into slapping the ground with the shovel.  </p><p>    Suddenly the shovel snapped in two in a way that Dean had never seen. Dean was left holding the back part of the shovel into his curled fingers. He threw the other part of the shovel against the ground, which sent up a cloud of dust in Dean’s face. Dean gave his head a shake and kicked his foot against the shovel.</p><p>    Somedays things just seemed to line up and everything would go right for you. Today, for Dean, was not one of those days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this installment and are staying safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>